pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Watchog
|} |evat= |expyield=147 |lv100exp=1,000,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Brown |catchrate=255 |body=06 |pokefordex=watchog |generation=5 |friendship=70 }} Watchog (Japanese: ミルホッグ Miruhog) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 20. Biology Watchog is an upright, meerkat-like Pokémon with large cheeks and a single, pointed incisor sticking out of its mouth. It is mainly reddish brown with beige cheeks and neck. There is yellow striping on its chest and tail. Its hands, feet, and tail tip are white. Its red eyes have small black pupils and a yellow stripe. Black markings accentuate the eyes at their outer ends. Its tail is almost exclusively depicted standing up straight, although it can also be kept in a relaxed position.ポケモン ベストウイッシュ イッシュずかん ISBN 978-4-09-281215-4 There are luminescent compounds in Watchog's body that allow its stripes and eyes to glow. It uses this ability to threaten predators. Its cheeks can hold a large amount of seeds, which it collects and spits at its opponents. Watchog possess night vision and can view its surroundings in the darkness. In the anime Major appearances Lenora's Watchog debuted in A Night in the Nacrene City Museum! where it used its to reveal 's presence. It battled in The Battle According to Lenora! and defeated his with . It appeared again in Rematch at the Nacrene Gym!, where it was defeated by Oshawott's . Three Watchog appeared in Emolga and the New Volt Switch!. A Watchog appeared in Evolution by Fire! under the ownership of Kylan where it battled Shamus in a Double Battle, along with a . A Watchog belonging to Mikael battles and loses to 's for the qualifying round in Curtain Up, Unova League!. In The Pokémon Harbor Patrol!, a harbor patrolman named Halsey manages a rescue team featuring a Watchog. While originally used only for crowd control and as a look-out, Watchog, with the help of proved itself to be a capable and valuable asset to its team. A Watchog appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness! under the ownership of Mrs. Ripple. She used it as a guard to watch over her jewels. Minor appearances Jimmy Ray's male Watchog lost to 's in the first round of the Club Battle tournament in Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!. Watchog has made cameo appearances in Cilan Takes Flight! and Climbing the Tower of Success!. A 's Watchog appeared in Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1. owns a Watchog which nothing is known about as it was only seen on a scoreboard during the Vertress Conference. It was used in Cameron's battle against Virgil where it lost. A Watchog appeared in Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!. A Watchog appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened in New Tork City. A Watchog appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Watchog appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Watchog appeared in Grooming Furfrou!. A Watchog appeared in The Bonds of Evolution!. A Watchog appeared in a flashback/fantasy in The Forest Champion!. A Watchog appeared in A Fashionable Battle!. A Watchog appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer participating in a dance party. A Watchog appeared in a flashback in A Watershed Moment!. A Trainer's Watchog appeared in A League of His Own!. A Watchog appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel during a flashback. A Trainer's Watchog appeared in Battling With a Clean Slate!. A Trainer's Watchog appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. Three Watchog appeared in Till We Compete Again!, under the ownership of three different Trainers. Pokédex entries . Watchog's body contains luminescent compounds, which allow its eyes and stripes to glow.}} In the manga ]] In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga Monta's evolved into a Watchog during a battle with a . In the Pokémon Adventures manga was attacked by a Watchog used by three s. At first, he mistook the pattern on its body as the head of a much larger Pokémon but eventually figured out its true identity. The Watchog was adopted by Amanita and Fennel afterwards. Pokédex entries In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Watchog is the vice-principal at the Serene Village school. He cares highly about the school's reputation and is afraid of problems at the school. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , and , Dreamyard, P2 Laboratory}} , , , , and , Dreamyard, P2 Laboratory Routes and (Hidden Grotto)}} |} |} (Red Flowers)}} |} |} In side games |area=Meadow: Trailhead Field (post ending)}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Glacier Palace - Eastern Spire (1F-12F), Miragesands (1F-29F), Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Dream Gate: Wet and Wild Battle}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 384}} |area=White Ruins: Trailhead Field (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Surveillance Dunes (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- . He likes to see new things before anyone else. He can be a scatterbrain. }} |- |} Evolution |no2=505 |name2=Watchog |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * In Black and White, Watchog was the only Pokémon to have the same yield as its , and the only evolved Pokémon to only give a single EV, giving 1 EV in Attack. * Watchog is the only evolved Pokémon with a catch rate of 255. Origin Watchog is based on a and possibly a or . Its design is based on a road worker, with the body resembling a and the yellow stripes forming a . Name origin Watchog is a combination of watch and groundhog. It may also be a play on , a dog used to guard. Miruhog may be a combination of 見る miru (to observe) or meerkat and groundhog. In other languages or meerkat and groundhog |de=Kukmarda|demeaning=From and , playing on |fr=Miradar|frmeaning=From and radar |es=Watchog|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Watchog|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=보르그 Borugu|komeaning=Portmanteau of and groundhog |zh_cmn=步哨鼠 Bùshàoshǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Уачхог Uachkhog|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} de:Kukmarda fr:Miradar it:Watchog ja:ミルホッグ pl:Watchog zh:步哨鼠